Rune City
by Demonic Backlash
Summary: cool
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darius walked through the dark streets,the usual wierd grin on his face. His teeth glinted in whenever a small ray of light found it's way towards.He led a normal day in Rune City,carrying out his work as a bounty hunter for Mr. Desert. The katana strapped at his waist made occasional clinking noises when it bumped against his leg. "It really is lonely tonight.I wonder where Fred could be .You know you can't run from me for very long. I've never failed on a hunt."

The man named Fred running from Darius dragged in another lungful of air as he ran. Darius had been a good friend for a short time,but Fred knew well that he would kill anybody if the customer paid the right price. It had been his mistake to cross the casino owner. The owner was well known for his short temper and a good aquaintance with the local bounty hunter populace ."Darius,there has to be some way that we could work this out. I've known you for quite some time now. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Darius laughed at the man's feeble pleas for mercy. "Now,now Fred.You did a bad thing,cheating at the casino. And you know about my beliefs of karma. You should have played fair.Then maybe it wouldn't be coming back to bite you in the ass now. And you also know of my ways. I need the money, so it doesn't matter who I have to kill. And that casino owner, Mr. Bartwell, really pays a pretty penny to get rid of the people who cross him.I will kill you here tonight, and there is nothing you can say, or do,short of killing me,that will stop it from happening. " Darius increased the speed at which he was moving, now progressing at a quick sprint. He was a vampire,so it would be a simple matter to catch up with Fred,who was a human. He saw the man running for his life a few feet up ahead,drawing his katana as he drew nearer. When he reached the man,he made a quck motion with his arm and trhe man's head rolled across the pavement."I told you. You don't get away from me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darius returned to the bar where he usually met his employer, Mr. Desert. He always thought that the man had chosen a strange name for himself, but he always had some philosophical reason behind everything. Darius never really bothered to ask. After all, Mr. Desert found Darius his jobs, so he wouldn't complain. And he really didn't ask for that big of a cut of the payoff money. Darius took a seat at the bar, greeting the barkeep with a smile. "Hello Darius. Get any good bounties today ?" Darius nodded and pointed over to a bag in one of the corners.

"Yeah. The guy's name was Fred. I knew him a bit, but you know me. "The barkeep smiled and nodded. He walked to the shelf behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch from the shelf. He walked back and set it down on the bar in front of Darius. He looked up at the barkeep, the smile still on his face. "It's on the house again. Think of it as a congratulations on another job well done. "The barkeep laughed at the thought ."If you keep ruthlessly completing jobs, I'm not going to have any scotch left to serve the customers."

"It's my job ,no matter how much scotch you lose. I never askes. "But he grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the cap ,taking a nice long swig ."But thanks .You always know what makes it all go numb. "The scotch dulled his keen vampires senses, making the smell of the man in the bags' blood easier to resist. Darius had never really gotten used to the idea of having to suck someone's blood to survive. When he was a newborn, he had gone for over a month without feed. When he had finally given in to the urge to feed, he had drained his victim dry. The guilt had been almost overwhelming. Almost. Man, the news crews all over the city had had a field day when they had found three bodies in the same area drained dry of their blood. He had hidden out for a month while the cops searched for "the blood-sucking monster". After a few years of hunting, he thought it was funny. He did feel a bit sorry for the victims families though. He could only imagine what they had suffered through. Darius set down the bottle and looked at the barkeep.

Darius had lived most of his existence as a bounty hunter, so he knew a lot of people. But this barkeep was a bit odd. He never really seemed to age. But Darius really didn't care. He knew of the existence of several other vampires in Rune City, but they really never bugged him. In this city, to vampires, The most powerful was the leader of all the rest. And currently, He was the leader. I need a hobby."


End file.
